Sonic Legacy I: A Hero's Origin
by Harry J.B
Summary: My version of the Sonic The Hedgehog game. Sonic is an average orphan Mobian hedgehog who is taken in by human scientist Ovi Kintobor, but when an expiriment goes wrong, Kintobor turns evil and Sonic's fur goes blue. Rated T for language and violence.


_**Hey guys, just an idea I had...enjoy!**_

_**This WILL be a series...**_

_**DISCLAIMER!!!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR RELATED MEDIA, CHARACTERS, AND LOCATIONS!!!**_

_**SONIC LEGACY I**_

_**A HERO'S ORIGIN**_

_**Chapter 01 - Beginnings**_

_Mobius...a planet full of magnificent creatures known as Mobians, these creatures look like the animals of the planet Earth, which the humans came from, to examine the Mobians._

_On this planet lives a brown hedgehog called Sonic, who lives on the Southern Island, in the Green Hills..._

_This is his legacy..._

Sonic looked up in awe as he saw the humongous building in front of him, it was made of pure metal, Sonic, being as curious as he was, walked in.

Dark halls and plain metallic walls filled the building, making it seem larger then it had once appeared.

Sonic heard loads of noise coming from one room, he peaked inside.

At a desk was a thin human male, he had white skin and was bald, he had a large brown moustache and he wore small round glasses, he was toying around with seven small gems that had a glowing aura.

The human seemed to hear Sonic step in as he turned and looked shocked when he saw Sonic, but he relaxed and smiled.

"Hello, Mobian child...I am Doctor Ovi Kintobor, you are?" The man's voice was gentle and welcoming to Sonic.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sonic said, some sounds caused him to whistle, due to a gap in his teeth.

"I see...and how old are you?" Kintobor asked.

Sonic looked at his hands for a bit, counting. "I am nine...but I'll be ten in a few weeks...!" Sonic said, a large smile on his face, as if he was proud of his age.

"How nice...although..." Kintobor looked at Sonic with a confused gaze. "...where are your parents?"

Sonic smile disappeared, and he began to tear up slightly. "My Mommy died when I was born and...Daddy was killed by a bunch of mean wolves who tried to hurt me..." Sonic began to sob quietly.

Kintobor ran up to Sonic and hugged him. "Don't worry, young Sonic, if you want...I can protect you..." Kintobor said comfortingly.

_That was that, and the two spent the longest time together, until fate decided to intervene once more..._

**(FOUR YEARS LATER...)**

Sonic grinned as he watched Kintobor play with the gems more, this time he had put them in an odd machine that he had been working on for a good year and a half.

"That should do it..." Kintobor said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yo, Doc...What's that doohickey you've been working on...?" Sonic asked, cocking his head to one side in curiosity.

Kintobor smiled at Sonic. "This is the Chaos Energy Harmonizer! Why...this machine will help me with my Chaos Energy research...!"

"The Chaos Energy comes from the six Chaos Emeralds, right?" Sonic asked.

"That is correct, Sonic...and all I need to do now is test it...could you plug the red plug on the ground into the power unit for me please?" Kintobor asked, pointing to said red plug.

Sonic nodded and picked it up, and plugged it in.

Kintobor pressed some buttons and the machine whirred to life, he grinned widely. "It works...!"

Kintobor's grin faded however, when the machine began to malfunction. Kintobor looked at Sonic and the plug. "Sonic! That's the wrong plug...the voltage is too small...the machine will...!" A large explosion cut off Kintobor.

-SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL-

Sonic coughed and he got up. "K-Kintobor...?!"

Sonic's vision was blurred, but slowly began to clear up, as he staggered to his feet, Sonic rubbed his head and felt something drop into his hand, he looked up, and noticed his fur was...blue?!

Sonic groaned as he staggered, swaying around, as he looked for Kintobor in the wreckage of the place he had called home for several years.

A large figure got up, and Sonic gasped, _he_ had the same moustache, face, and clothes as Kintobor...but his face was twisted in anger, he was obese, and seemed to be practically _made_ of evil. His twisted, maniacal laughter filled the sky, and would haunt Sonic's dreams...forever...

**(TWO WEEKS LATER...)**

Sonic sat at his birthplace on the Southern Islands; a large forest just by the Green Hills.

Sonic sighed as he sat there depressed. His father figure...the scientist who had taken him in when he had no home was gone...not the fifteen year old had no one, and ironically it was his fifteenth birthday that very day, Sonic was just about to sleep...when the whole ground started shaking.

Sonic looked up into the sky and gasped as he saw Kintobor...well, _what_ _was left _of Kintobor inside a flying machine, he noticed robots flying behind him, hundreds, and he could see the bottom of the robots should their power source; live animals.

Sonic growled. "That crosses the line...you may have previously been Kintobor, but now you're nothing like the man I once knew...you're no longer the person I considered my caretaker these past few years, you're the complete opposite...which is why to this day...you are not Kintobor...you are Robotnik...and I will defeat you and save the creatures of this planet...with my new found speed thanks to the miraculous Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said and he disappeared at the speed of sound.

_**I know this one was short, but I didn't have much time and can't think of much else for this one, and these first stories will be short, until I get to story heavy games...like Sonic Adventure...**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
